Dancing Hearts
by alwayssmilingsam
Summary: Patrick tries to talk Shelagh into going to the New Years Eve dinner dance mentioned in the cut scene that has surfaced - One Shot


**So possibly the most sweetly romantic Patrick and Shelagh scene has been posted on Tumblr (thank you flyingnonny and your Dutch Netflix) and I have watched it more times than I care to admit. If you haven't seen it this may not make a lot of sense and quite frankly you are missing the best Turnadette KISS ever so go and have a watch.**

 **While I love and fangirl over the cut scene I can actually understand entirely why it was cut. I think it diminishes Tim's relationship with his mother (I may get shouted down here).**

 **Anyway it was begging for a fanfic - here is my offering and I am throwing it out to the other writers - if that scene doesn't get your creative juices flowing - nothing will!**

 **As usual nothing belongs to me (sadly) all feedback is welcome and loved.**

"Nurse Franklin can I have a word?" Patrick Turner asked as he saw the blonde nurse enter the maternity home at the start of her shift.

"Of course doctor." She responded as she took off her Mac and hung it up.

Patrick thought about the conversation he was about to have and began feeling very uncomfortable as she entered his office and took the seat he offered.

"The thing is….well I wanted…..I would like….."

Trixie smiled at how uncomfortable the usually competent and self-assured doctor was. "I think it would be best Doctor Turner, if you were to just tell me what is on your mind."

"Right, yes, of course." Patrick took a deep breath. "It's Shelagh." Trixie immediately got a worried look on her face at the thought of something being wrong with her friend.

Seeing the look on her face Patrick immediately jumped in. "No. No. Nothing bad. I just ….well I want to buy her a dress."

Trixie visibly calmed and had to hide the smirk that immediately twitched her lips. "A dress?"

"Yes. The thing is ….. well, I would like to take her to the London's staff doctors dinner dance on New Years Eve. She is a bit reluctant, and of course I'd never make her if she truly didn't want to go… but she says she doesn't have anything to wear…..I thought maybe if she had something appropriate that she changed her mind."

"Of course I'll help you Dr Turner, I'd be thrilled to find something for Shelagh." Trixie was excited by the prospect of shopping for her friend, already thinking of colours and styles that would suit her. "Did you have any particular colour or style in mind?"

Patrick thought for a moment. "I always think she looks lovely in blue. Yes blue." He said decisively thinking of the way her eyes shone like the palest sapphires when she wore blue. "But not navy blue, something a bit brighter." He thought of what kind of style he would like to see his wife in. "Shelagh has very conservative taste but this dress is for a special occasion so something a tiny bit bold – but not something she would consider indecent." Patrick thought of his requirements and realized how much he was asking of the young nurse in front of him. "I really do appreciate your help Nurse Franklin. To be honest I wouldn't even know where to start."

Trixie swallowed a chuckle. "Dr Turner I can't wait to go shopping for Shelagh. If I can't shop for myself then shopping for a friend is the next best thing." Trixie was grateful he had come to her for help. Thinking back to the appalling way he dressed before falling in love with Shelagh she was fairly certain Shelagh would be very appreciative of her help too.

"I want to keep this as a surprise so if you wouldn't mind not mentioning it I would appreciate it." Patrick opened his desk drawer and removed an envelope. "There is money in the envelope, as well as Shelagh's dress size. I didn't have a clue how much to put in there so if it isn't enough just let me know."

"I'm sure it will be fine, I can't wait to get started" Trixie smiled as she stood up and left the room.

Patrick watched the blonde leave his office, very grateful that awkward conversation was over. Well that was one of Shelagh's hurdles dealt with and he lifted the phone to deal with another.

"Sister Julienne? It's Patrick Turner."

"Dr Turner". Sister Julienne said somewhat perplexed as to why he was calling her. He occasionally stopped by to see her in person regarding patients but he rarely called her. "What can I do for you?"

"Actually I'm calling about a personal matter." Sister Julienne felt a knot begin to form in her stomach automatically thinking the worst and that something was wrong with Shelagh. "I was wondering if I could impose upon you to babysit the children on New Year's Eve and possibly keep them overnight?"

Sister Julienne sighed in relief that it was nothing serious. "Dr Turner, you know we think of your family as part of our extended family, it would be a joy to ring in the new year with your children."

Patrick laughed. "Well I assume Timothy will be asleep by midnight but I can't make any guarantees about Angela! Thank you. Thank you very much." Patrick said sincerely.

"I can honestly say it will be my pleasure."

"I would appreciate it if you would keep this between the two of us. I was hoping to surprise Shelagh."

"Of course." Sister Julienne hoped he knew what he was doing. While she was no longer Sister Bernadette, Sister Julienne didn't think that her beloved friend had changed that much since becoming Mrs Turner and one thing Sister Bernadette had never liked was surprises.

Patrick thanked the sister again and rang off. He sat back in his office chair with a self-satisfied smile. He had effectively dealt with two of Shelagh's hurdles to them attending the dinner dance. Now he just had to convince her that leaving Angela did not make her a bad mother, that she was not neglecting her responsibilities by taking a night to spend with her husband. Patrick had a feeling that this would be a far greater hurdle than the other two to overcome.

It occurred to him that he was expending a great deal of time trying to organize an evening out that his wife had clearly told him she didn't want. He questioned his motivation, he had told her he wouldn't force her and he knew he would never actually do that, but wasn't making plans behind her back manipulating the situation?

He had been invited to the New Years Eve dinner dance every year. Marianne had always preferred to spend New Years Eve with friends, after she died, well a dinner dance certainly wasn't something you would go to stag. Last year with Shelagh had been spent sitting by Timothy's bedside and then back to their separate beds and they had both been so exhausted they had been asleep long before the new year had been rung in.

This year however, he wanted to go to the dinner dance very badly. If he were honest there was a macho part of him that wanted to show off to the other doctors that he had a beautiful woman on his arm. He also wanted to show them that said beautiful woman was his wife. He knew it was arrogant and possibly rather sexist of him but there it was – he was married to a beautiful woman and he wanted to show her off.

….

Patrick came into the sitting room just after lunch on New Years Eve to see Shelagh contentedly holding their daughter against her shoulder. Angela had just finished a bottle and Shelagh was gently rubbing circles on the baby's back until she let out a most unladylike burp.

"That's my girl!" Patrick laughed as he sat next to his wife and gently removed the baby from her arms so he could look at her – still amazed that this perfect little angel was part of their family. "Shelagh?" He said tentatively as Shelagh took the empty bottle onto the kitchen to soak in Milton.

"Yes dear?"

"I know you said you didn't want to go to the dinner dance tonight because you felt a responsibility towards Angela." He looked at his wife, trying to gauge her reaction to his words but her usually expressive face was closed off to him completely. "And I know I said I wouldn't force you." He saw the tiniest look of relief crossed her beautiful features. "But I feel like you missed out on being courted and I so very much would like to court you." Shelagh sat back down next to him angled slightly so she could drink in the sight of her husband holding their precious baby daughter.

"Patrick, you have no need to court me." She laughed. "I believe the time of courting has long passed."

"That's just it love, between the sanatorium and Tim's illness we completely skipped that part of our relationship and you deserve to have been courted properly. I feel like I have cheated you out of a wonderful and important part of our relationship." Patrick told her.

"I don't feel I have been cheated of anything Patrick. I feel like I have everything I ever dreamed of."

"I know you do sweetheart, but it doesn't stop me wanting to give you more." He leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to hers. "There is something I want to give you. It's in our room but there are no strings attached – I just…..well I just want you to have it."

"Patrick it was Christmas only a few days ago and you have already given me so much."

He leant forward and kissed her again. "Go and have a look."

Shelagh rose from the lounge and walked into their bedroom. There on the bed was a dress in the most beautiful shade of blue she had ever seen. Next to the dress was a box with matching shoes and evening bag. Shelagh sat on the edge of the bed and fingered the soft material, it was easily the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. A soft little mewling sound caused her eyes to dart to the doorway. Patrick was standing there with Angela in his arms, watching her reaction to his gift.

"I meant what I said, I would never force you to go but if you wanted to change your mind I have also arranged for Sister Julienne to have the children for the night. If you really don't want to go we can have a night in, without the children, you can wear your new dress and we can dance in the sitting room I just want the chance to spend some time alone with you and hold you in my arms."

Shelagh kept running her fingers across the sumptuous material. Patrick had gone to so much trouble. No one had ever gone to this much trouble for her. This obviously meant a lot to Patrick and she had discovered that marriage often meant compromise.

"I think a beautiful dress like this deserves a night out." Shelagh smiled coyly at him.

"We're going?"

Shelagh's coy smile brightened at the hopeful look on her husband's face. "Yes dear, we're going."


End file.
